1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to visualization tools. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to tools for visualizing plural dimensional data sets.
2. Background
Parameter effectivity is defined by the existence of one or multiple validity parameters that define the valid states of an underlying data object. For example, data objects representing a product structure by super and subordinate bills of materials (BOM's). In the context of the parameter effectivity an arbitrarily large number of validity dimensions may be introduced. This makes display in a three-dimensional space impossible. Moreover, many validity dimensions may not be fully ordered. Accordingly, they do not display on a linear axis. Finally, the validity of two or more object states may overlap. Consequently, for a particular value of the parameter multiple object states are relevant. Existing tools are inadequate to provide effective visualization of parameter effective data sets in a user friendly way.